wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
6.3: Vehicle Catalog
This sub-Chapter contains the list of combat statistics on canonical vehicles (mainly Fightercraft) found in the Wing Commander Universe; these are vehicles that were in the games. Aside from being used in gameplay, these craft can help out prospective vehicle designers by providing a template against which they can compare their own designs as well as providing reference material for what kind of technology is employed by a given race during a given time period. The statistics on these craft as presented here all represent "stock" models; the actual stats of an individual craft may be vastly different depending upon any modifications the craft's owner makes. In those cases, GMs should follow all the usual restrictions for the type of craft chassis involved. Each entry contains the following pieces of information: *'Name': This lists the design number of the craft (where such information is available) as well as the common name by which the craft is known. *'Chassis/Weight': This lists the specific chassis and weight categories upon which the vehicle's design is based. *'Size Class': This lists the vehicle's Size Class as well as its maximum calculated bounding box volume (in cubic meters). *'SI': This is the vehicle's Strength Index assuming no damage and a default Gun loadout. *'Cost': This lists the vehicle's cost per unit in credits. *'HD/BHD/FHD': This lists the vehicle's hit difficulty numbers. Standard HD is listed HD first, followed by blast hit difficulty next and ending with flat-footed hit difficulty. *'INIT': This lists the vehicle's Initiative rating as well as its Engine Class. *'Max Speed': This lists the vehicle's top speed along with any top afterburner speed if applicable and the combat speeds associated with both values. Combat speed ratings preceded by a plus sign indicate extra movement points designated solely for use in turning maneuvers. *'SHP': This lists the vehicle's maximum Shield Hit Points as well as the specific Class of Shield installed on the vehicle. *'AHP': This is the vehicle's Armor Hit Points; its specific armor type and thickness are also listed here. *'Guns': This is lists the default Guns installed on the vehicle. Each specific Gun includes data on its re-fire rate, maximum range and damage capacity, in that order. *'Ordnance': This lists out the default Ordnance installed on the vehicle. Like Guns, data on the ordnance's re-fire, optimal range, maximum range and damage capacity are listed with each specific weapon. *'X': This lists any special weapon or capability of note the vehicle may possess. *'Crew/Passengers': This lists a vehicle's standard compliment; the standard size of the crew is listed first followed by any passenger capacity it has available. *'Cargo Capacity': This lists the vehicle's maximum cargo capacity; an outline of what contributes a specific amount to that capacity is also included. *'Accessories': This lists the specific accessories installed on the vehicle. This section includes any Weapons Stations installed on the vehicle. Specific numbers and types of weapons will be outlined in this section; should a weapon be listed without a number, it should be assumed that it is installed on all occurrences of their associated Weapon Station type. *'Flaws/Bonuses/Notes': These sections list any further additional items of note about a particular vehicle, including any universal design flaws, added bonuses or major design variants. Craft of Wing Commander I Terran Hornet Scimitar Raptor Rapier Kilrathi Salthi Dralthi-I Dralthi-II Krant Jalthi Gratha Hhriss Craft of Wing Commander II Terran Ferret Broadsword Crossbow Sabre Epee Rapier-II Morningstar Kilrathi Sartha Drakhri Jalkehi Grikath Strakha Gothri Bloodfang Craft of Wing Commander: Academy Terran Wraith (Prototype) Kilrathi Jrathek (Prototype) Craft of Wing Commander: Armada Terran Arrow Phantom Wraith Gladius Banshee Kilrathi Dralthi-III Shok'lar Jrathek Korlarh Goran Craft of Wing Commander: Privateer Confederation Talon Stiletto Gladius Broadsword Kilrathi Dralthi-VI Gothri Merchants Tarsus Orion Galaxy Bounty Hunters Demon Centurion Retros Salthi Craft of Wing Commander III Terran Arrow Excalibur Hellcat-V Thunderbolt VII Longbow Kilrathi Darket Ekapshi Dralthi-IV Vaktoth K'Ha'Haf Sorthak Strakha Paktahn Bloodfang Craft of Wing Commander IV Terran Bearcat Border Worlds Avenger Banshee Vindicator Pirate Razor Black Lance Dragon/Lance Craft of Wing Commander: Prophecy Terran Piranha Tigershark Wasp Panther Vampire Shrike Devastator Seahawk Condor Hercules Nephilim Stingray Stingray Cluster Skate Skate-B Skate-T Skate-M Ray Remora Lamprey Moray Manta Devil Ray Squid Craft of Wing Commander Arena Terran Arrow Eclipse Arrow Guardian Arrow Scout Broadsword Behemoth Broadsword Warpig Broadsword Executioner Rapier-II Blade Rapier-II Cavalier Rapier-II Vanguard Kilrathi Darket Dragonfly Darket Raptor Darket Stalker Dralthi-IX Shank Dralthi-IX Rhino Dralthi-IX Striker Paktahn Mauler Paktahn Phantom Paktahn Tusk Craft of Privateer 2: The Darkening CIS Duress (Military) Faldari (Military) Freij (Military) Heretic (Military) Jincilla Skull Veldor Tacon Jincilla Shuttle Kiowan Vector Leighat Krell Kiowan Shuttle Chirichan Demon, Chirichan Heron Testmos Chirichan Shuttle Papogod Tembler Ecantona Ashearer Papogod Shuttle Kindred Vendetta Blade Civilian Straith Aurora Velacia Drakkar Duress Shaman Jendevi Skecis Skecis Mk-II Kalrechi Heretic Karnenan Icarus Freij Freij Mk-II Danrik Faldari Faldari Mk-II Previa Gea Transit Gea Transit Mk-II Ogan ---- NEXT: 6.4 Non-Canonical Vehicle Catalog PREVIOUS: 6.2.3 Vehicular Systems and Equipment TOP ---- Category:WCRPG